epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JaphethMario/Finn and Jake vs Mordecai and Rigby - Japheth Fictional Rap Battle Ep.3
Hello, 3rd battle...yeah! So anyways this battle feature a team of Cartoon Network duo, features a Two slackers Modercai and Rigby and Two adventurers Finn and jake MAIN RAPPERS: Both Finn and Mordecai are Bold and Italic Both Jake and Rigby are underline If there in normal font they're both rapping JAPHETH'S FICTIONAL RAP BATTLE VS BEGIN Finn and Jake Verse: Finn, How could two slackers could beat the adventurer duo? I don’t know Jake, but their life must sucks because all they got is hard labor The only thing you succeed,'' is ticking off Benson'' and blowing jobs. What time is it? To show these lazy heads who’s the boss We’re the spawn of good CN shows, like Steven universe and Over the Garden Wall We are going to make you more embarass, than Mordecai butt dial in a voice call Unlike you guys, we don’t help from an immortal yeti to solve any problem Heck, they need a bunch of baby ducks just to deal a flock of geese, we can beat em Instead of wishing the Lich doesn't exist, we wish you to be gone Mordecai and Rigby Thomas was a Russian Spy? Man that's the lamest twist in cartoon history I’m a doug that can shapeshift and I’m going to break your repetation like teasing other Wait who’s Rigby again? Isn’t it Don’s infamous jealous little brother Modercai and Rigby Verse: STOP TALKING! We work our butts harder, so give us a raise losers Is it a threat from a ''Fu-Dog wannabe ''and a hero who’s afraid of water? We’re the real Cartoon Network duo, they isn’t any other Duos saving princess from a pervert in a castle, it’s too familiar to the Mario Brothers Your noodle moves is more girly than your gender bend version Bubblegum is more mean-spirited and pissed off than our boss Benson Jake got butthurt when he lose to a card game, how depressing You may grow, shrink, stretch and transform, but you can’t do hamboning Watching a kid who’s higher on acid than me, is really awkward We’re known to take stronger foes, you're known only for fighting an old ice wizard The time isn’t Adventure Time, it’s just 2 in the AM PM, OOHHHH! Land of OOO? More like land of ''OOHHHH! Finn and Jake Verse: These wannabe hipsters think they can blow a rhyme at us, ''Pointess Explosions, Filler Montages, Boring Fight Scene, your show has no class You’re like Modern SpongeBob and Patrick, making a grumpy tritogonist’s life in pain Bubblegum’s pink sweater keeps me warm, while Margret’s mess up your brain Your rapping skills is more pathetic than Modercai’s artworks Who need jobs anyway? You’ll never get rich and even get porked Rigby drop out of school but can’t even drop a verse *autotune* Facing us Slackers dumber than those banana guards is gonna get bad to worse Modercai and Rigby Verse: Ugh! 80’s music is better than this generation of auto tune crap We can beat you in this battle because we already know how to rap The only thing that’s crappier than Finn’s autotune, his is screaming and squeaking Jake’s fetish on clown nurses, is more distrubing than Muscle Man and his Girlfriend kissing We’re so cool we show modern day kids’ network cursing and real guns This is the fin, Finn, cause you got shown up to Cinnamon Bun Blonde boy yelling Adventure, It’s like Finn is a just FlapJack fraud You know who else likes to ditch Finn since childhood? YOUR REAL DAD! WHO WON WHO'S NEXt YOU DECIDE Finn and Jake Mordecai and Rigby HINT for May 15 Battle: Locked Sisters known for their music Category:Blog posts